Katie
Character - Gallery Katie Lynn Kawaii is the youngest of the three sisters. She currently lives in Blackridge Redwall with her sisters and her grandparents. Appearance Katie has round, hot pink eyes and long light pink hair that reaches her elbows. She usually wears it in long pigtails and has bangs that split into 3 sections. She has a variable amount of outfits. Her main outfit is a light pink long-sleeved dress that reaches her feet. She wears magenta shoes. In Season 2 her hair gets cut shorter by Ryder during her kidnapping, and 2 scars can be seen above her eyes after her rescue. Personality She is a very sweet girl, always wanting the best for her sisters. She is smart but can be devious when she wants to be. Katie is seen to care very much about her sisters, crying when she had to go to school away from Mari. During the beginning of Season 1, she acts like the sweet cute younger sister, but closer to the end of Season 1 she acts different, releasing her more sinister side by giving unsuspecting people laxative infused cookies. She is very smart for her age, she was able to discover out that Lizzy was dating Levi and almost escaped her kidnappers by herself. Role in the series Season 1 Katie is more of a minor character in Season 1 compared to her sisters. She is still in mourning over her parents' death and has to deal with the changes in her life. Episode 3 is the first Katie-centric episode, it follows Katie and the events and conflicts of her every-day school day. In Episode 5 she lets Caleb Visco into their house allowing him to be able to stab Mari. To be able to finance Maris medical bill Katie opens a cookie stand in Episode 7. She pulls a prank by putting laxatives in the cookies she ends up selling to Claude Callahan. In Episode 9 Katie is sick and Lizzy has to take care of her. Later she asks Lizzy about the story of how Lizzy murdered "the red man". Season 2 In Season 2 Katie tries to convince Lizzy to tell Mari about her relationship with Levi. When Susie died Katie was especially distraught since it reminded her of the death of her parents. Kidnapping At the end of Episode 6, Katie is gone missing. In Episode 7 it is revealed that she was kidnapped by Claude and Ryder to get revenge on Katie for selling the laxative cookies and for partially having fault for Caleb getting stabbed. Ryder and Claude beat her up and cut her long hair short. In Episode 8, Katie escapes when Claude stupidly unties Katie's ropes so she can feed herself. Claude leaves Katie untied and leaves, giving her an opportunity to escape through an open vent. She is almost able to escape but is caught by Claude. He almost does harm to her before Lizzy shows up and kills him. Her kidnapping lasted about 2 days. Relationships Mari Kawaii: Mari is Katie's older sister and she cares deeply about her. Katie and Mari like to hang out with each other and are on an equal footing. They both like to share memories of their deceased parents. Lizzy Kawaii: Lizzy was Katie's older sister and she cares deeply about her. She finds out that Lizzy was dating Levi and very poorly tries to keep it a secret from Mari. Lizzy and Katie had a mother and daughter type of relationship. Later in Season 3, she stabbed Katie. Claude Callahan: After Claude kidnapped and abused her, Katie is terrified of him. Ryder Halfner: After Ryder kidnapped and abused her, Katie is terrified of him. Though in Season 3 Episode 7, Ryder apologised to Katie and she partially forgave him. Trivia * Katie is the youngest major character. * The name Katie means "pure".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Katie Real Life YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCthrpxFUgrukWeeuP9zW6Rw Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/katiethekawaii/ References Category:Characters